I'm A Nobody
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: Axel had found her, and tells her a secret about herself. And can Nobodies have feelings? AxelxOC


"Reena…" He softly shook her.

"Mm," She softly stirred as a response.

"Reena, wake up." A soft voice entered her ears.

She opened her eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Don't worry, you're safe with me. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He placed a finger to his head.

"You said my name. How do you know it?" Reena asked.

"I know a lot about you. I was told by Xemnas to gather information on you, and bring you here." Axel replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're a Nobody."

"A _what_?" There was sharpness in her tone.

"A Nobody. Pretty much an empty vessel. You have no heart," Axel explained.

"Well, that's just what you want to hear when you've been unconscious."

"Yeah, really. Come on, you must see Xemnas." Axel stood.

"Xemnas? I have one more question," Reena stood up, too.

Axel turned to face her.

"What is this place?" She brushed her hair behind her ears.

Axel sighed. "This, is the Organization XIII. There are supposed to be thirteen of us, but Roxas left. We're Nobodies."

"Like me?" Reena wondered out loud.

"Yes, like you. See, our mission is to obtain Kingdom Hearts. Then, we get hearts, and we are whole. We are Somebodies."

"Would I get a heart if I got Kingdom Hearts, too?"

Axel nodded.

"Oh, well, let's go find this Xemnas." Reena said.

Axel took her arm, and they were engulfed in darkness, A portal.

Another portal opened up a few seconds later. They walked out of the portal and into a large room with grand chairs of different heights. Axel put his hood up. The portal shut.

"Axel, I see you found her."

"Xemnas?" Reena whispered to Axel.

He nodded.

"Reena, I'm sure Axel here explained to you our mission and what we are." Xemnas said.

"He did."

"Good, good. Larxene," Xemnas commanded.

"Yes, sir? Oh, yes." Larxene came off her chair and came towards Reena with her arms outstretched and holding something black. "This is for you."

It was a long black jacket, like they all were wearing.

"Reena, we want you to join us. You are a powerful keyblade bearer, correct?" Xemnas inquired.

She nodded. She summoned her two black and lime green keyblades. They were identical. She made them disappear. "Why do you want me to join the Organization?"

"We think you might be able to help us get Kingdom Hearts faster, and we _really _want you to join us." Xemnas smiled.

Reena paused. "I guess…"

The whole room was full of cheers and applause.

She put on her black jacket. It fit perfectly.

"You must change your name, so it has an x." Xemnas explained.

"But I like my name," Reena retorted.

"You must change it." Ordered Xemnas.

"We all have x's in our names," Axel explained. "There's Xemnas, the first member, Xigbar, the second, Xaldin the third, Vexen the fourth, Lexaeus the fifth, Zexion the sixth, Saix the seventh, I'm the eighth, Demyx is the ninth, Luxord is the tenth, Marluxia is the eleventh, Larxene is the twelfth, and you would be the thirteenth." He smiled.

"They all have an x." Reena said.

"So, any thought of a new name?" Xemnas asked her.

"Um, how about… hmm… this is hard," Reena laughed. "Oh! I got one! Lexia."

"OK, you are now Lexia. Welcome to the Organization XIII, Lexia!" Xemnas declared.

The room filled with applause.

"Axel, show Lexia her new room." Xemnas commanded.

Axel nodded, and he took Lexia into a portal. They landed in a long hallway.

"Come, just down here." Axel said. Lexia nodded.

They walked down the long hallway, and stopped before a door.

"This is your room. Come inside," Axel opened the door and walked in. He motioned for her to follow.

"It's nice." Lexia said.

"You like?"

"Obviously, I just said it was nice!" She laughed.

"Yeah. Say, Lexia, would you like to go... uh, to the beach with me?" Axel asked.

Lexia blinked. Had she heard correct? Had Axel just ask her out? She better respond. "Uh, sure. Let me change."

"OK," Axel closed the door and left.

She looked around her room. She tripped over something. It was a large bag. Inside, there was all her clothes, and a few personal items. 'Axel must have done this for me...' She thought to herself. He added some extra black clothing, because the organization mainly wore black.

She changed into her black and lime green polka dot swim suit, and wore a black pair of shorts. She put a black tank top over her swim suit top. She put some sunscreen and her music player and portable speakers into a back pack.

She opened her door to find Axel waiting patiently in the hall for her.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi." She smiled. She gave him a friendly hug around the neck, after all, he had been sweet enough to wait for her. She thought she was beginning to have feelings for him. Those piercing emerald eyes captivating every time she looked into them. His vibrant, spiky, red hair was all she could think about.

Axel summoned a portal, and within a matter of seconds they were at the beach.

Lexia immediately laid down a towel on the shore, stripped down to her bikini, and ran right into the water. She went in, ducked under the surface, and came back up. In that time, Axel had went stripped down to his flame emblemed swim trunks. He was laying stomach down on a towel next to Lexia's, resting.

She came out of the water, and snuck up behind Axel. She bent down, then laid her still wet body down on Axel's back, and licked behind his ear. He woke up, turned his head to the side, and sighed.

"Hallo." Lexia smiled. She rolled off him unto her towel.

"Hi." Axel smiled back. Wow, what a smile.

"Come in the water with me!" Lexia giggled.

"I don't really do the water..." Axel groaned.

"Oh, why not?" Lexia frowned.

"I'm a pyromaniac."

"So am I, but that doesn't stop me! It doesn't weaken our powers!"

Axel looked at her with curiosity. "You're... a pyro?"

She nodded. "Yup. I am. Want me to set something on fire?"

Axel shook his head. "Ohhh, nooo. Not on the beach! So, let me get this straight: You're a Keyblade bearer-"

"-A powerful one at that!"

"Right. And you're a pyromaniac. Wow." Axel looked at her with disbelief.

"Will you PLEASE come in the water with me?" Lexia stuck out her bottom lip.

Axel sighed. "I guess... But I'll blaming you if my powers are weaker than usual!"

Lexia laughed. "They won't, trust me." She took a strong hold on his arm and pulled him into the water.

Axel slipped on a rock and splashed into the water. When he came back up, his spiky red hair stood straight down. Lexia couldn't help but to laugh. "Alright, that's it, missy. You're going into the water too!" He picked her up over her shoulder, and held her legs so she couldn't kick him.

"Put me down! Put me down!" She laughed. She pounded on his bare back with her fists.

"No way! You're going in!" Axel let go of her and dropped her into the crystal blue ocean. He starting laughing.

She came back up. "That wasn't nice." She pouted again.

"Aww... I'm sorry." Axel hugged her. It was nice and warm. Lexia felt butterflies in her tummy.

"I guess it's OK." She treaded through the blue water to the beach. "Come on; listen to some music with me!"

"OK," Axel said. He followed her.

Lexia set up the speakers and plugged in her MP3 player. She turned on her favorite song. "Listen," she told Axel. She started to run and dance down the beach. She also started to sing to Axel.

_I don't mind spending some time_

_Just hanging here with you_

_'Cause I don't find too many guys_

_That treat me like you do_

_Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride_

_But when I walk they talk of suicide_

_Some people never get beyond their stupid pride_

_But you can see the real me inside_

_And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_If you show me real love baby_

_I'll show you mine_

_I can make it nice and naughty_

_Be the devil and angel too_

_Got a heart and soul and body_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Maybe I'm perfect for you_

_Ohh, ohh, ohh_

_I could be your confidante_

_Just one of your girlfriends_

_But I know that's not what you want_

_If tomorrow the world ends_

_Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?_

_Now tell me who have you been dreaming of?_

_I and I alone, oh, no_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_If you show me real love baby_

_I'll show you mine_

_I can make it nice and naughty_

_Be the devil and angel too_

_Got a heart and soul and body_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Baby I'm perfect for you_

_Excuse me for feeling_

_This moment is critical_

_Might be we feel it_

_It could get physical, oh no, no, no_

_Even though the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_If you show me real love baby_

_I'll show you mine_

_I can make it nice and naughty_

_Be the devil and angel too_

_Got a heart and soul and body_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Oh_

_Let's see what love can do (Oh)_

_Maybe I'm perfect for you_

_Maybe I'm perfect for you (Oh)_

_You (Oh)_

_Maybe I'm perfect for you_

_Even though the gods are crazy (Oh)_

_Even though the stars are blind (Oh)_

_Even though the gods are crazy (Oh)_

_Even though the stars are blind (Oh)_

"Uh hunh..." was all Axel said as Lexia turned to another song.

"I love that song." She said, almost out of breath.

"You know, that song made me realize my true feelings for you." Axel said.

Lexia's heart jumped. Was he going to say he loved her too? Or was he going to say that he hated her? All she could do was wait. "Uh hunh..."

Axel took her by the shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes. "I'm in love with you." He kissed her.

Lexia felt her lips go electric. She kissed him back, so he wouldn't feel like she didn't love him back. She pulled her mouth back a little. And whispered "I love you Axel." She meant it.

Axel even felt his lips go electric when they kissed. It was love. Lexia. She was all he needed. She made him feel like he had a heart. "Lexia.."

Axel whispered as he slightly pulled away.

"Hm? What is it?" Lexia asked.

"You make me feel like I have a heart."

"You make me feel the same."

"Did you know Nobodies aren't actually supposed to have feelings? But what I've heard about love, I think I feel it."

"If this is what love feels like, I never want to stop feeling it."


End file.
